Yin
by SugarFics
Summary: Near death, Yang was about to be killed by Mercury. She had to think of some way for him to spare her life. Even if that meant giving him her body. But, she ended up stealing his heart. Can Mercury figure out a way to spare his new love? Will Yang ever be able to feel the same? Having any kind of life together seems so impossible and so very wrong. Love really does hurt... a lot.
1. Chapter 1

**Meh, with all the RWBY hype, I've been in the mood to write a rather dark fic. I do not condone any of this behavior in real life. That still doesn't justify writing this.**

* * *

Mercury kept her pinned underneath him. Yang struggled under him weakly. They had fought all day, until she had worn herself out. Before fighting him, Neo had returned to fight Yang as a form of vengeance. Neo had tired her out beforehand but Yang had beaten her out of commission. Mercury ended up stumbling into them after they had fought. Seeing that she had been weakened considerably, he decided this was a good opportunity to fight her. He had to admit, this blondie was something else. Even as her muscles quaked from excessive use and almost crumbled under him immediately as he held her down. He was about to choke her to death but seeing that she was about to die, tears fell from her eyes.

"Ruby... I got..." She uttered out.

"Hmm?" Mercury asked, hesitating.

Yang surprised him by landing one more punch, throwing him off of her. But she couldn't even get up because of how tired she was. Still, Mercury was curious as to what she was going to say. So he walked up to her, slowly. She staggered onto her hands and knees.

"What were you going to say, Blondie?" Mercury asked.

"I got to... help Ruby." She said.

"You're not much help. Not anymore. Now hold still or you'll die even more tired." He said, walking up to her.

"No... I'll... Do anything." She said, reaching for her shirt.

Mercury was curious. What could she have to offer that would be worth sparing her? It was almost laughable. But then... there was one thing that could maybe prolong her life for a moment. She then pulled down her shirt suggestively, nearly exposing one breast. Actually, he realized what she was implying could be fun. Why not defile her? It was worse than death after all. She was about as worthless and as limp as a ragdoll right now anyway. So he approached her.

"You're close to death and you want me to defile you? I'm usually not that low." He said.

"You technically have my permission... Just let me live." She said.

"How do you know I'll let you live after this?" He asked, putting a hand on her.

"...Then just kill me now if that's the case." She said.

Mercury picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. He never had actually ever laid with someone before so he was very excited in more ways than one. It was almost like he was fifteen again for a sec. Oh boy! He was going to get some! Yang felt embarrassed but if it meant she'll still be there for Ruby, then this was going to be nothing. If giving up her virginity to the enemy meant she could live to look out for her sister again, she'd do it without hesitation.

"You know what? I'll take you up on your offer. But if you change your mind or do anything to hurt me, I won't have any second thoughts about killing you. The same goes for after this encounter." Mercury said.

"I won't. I promise... Let's just get this over with." Yang said.

Mercury then carried her off into the woods. Yang didn't bother putting up any form of struggle as he carried her. She was almost tempted to pass out but knew that he could kill her if she did. She was going to see this to the end. Then they arrived at a cabin that was almost perfectly camouflaged so much so that Yang herself probably would have ran into it before realizing it was there. It was an old huntsman cabin that was put here as a safehouse for other huntsman. Mercury kept it as his own personal hideout. None of Salem's allies or even Emerald knew of this place yet... mostly because the others haven't needed it so he never bothered showing or telling anyone about it. In the end, Mercury still preferred solitude but he was more than happy to have his new companion over. He was definitely not going to forget this. Mercury opened the door and they went inside the dark cabin, never to be seen again for hours or maybe even days. As far as far Emerald and the others were concerned, he's just working and nothing else.

Mercury tossed Yang onto the bed in the corner but he didn't jump on top of her or anything. No, he wasn't going to just claim his prize right away. He wanted a minute to sit down for awhile. Yang looked over at him nervously as he sat on the edge of the bed. Her eyes soon adjusted to the darkness of the cabin as Mercury sat on the bed, relaxing before getting to play with his new prize. Yang shakily sat herself up with what strength she could muster. She was nervous more so than ever and though curious about his hesitance, she didn't dare ask why. Soon, however, Mercury started removing the armor off of his arms, revealing a few mysterious scars covering his arms. He got up off the bed.

"I'll go make things a little more cozy. I suggest you make yourself comfortable if that's even possible in your state." Mercury said before walking away.

Yang looked at him, thinking deeply. Finally, she let out a sigh and started taking her clothes off, letting them drop off the side of the bed. She may flirt with a lot of men, even had a few boyfriends but, she herself never actually went all the way. She decided to better her chances of surviving this by giving as much of herself as she could to him. Even if she can't really feel any love for him, she was going to try and pour as much of herself into this. She wanted to see if she could get him to become attached. After all, he did go to school with her once. Mercury, meanwhile, lit the fireplace and stoked it so a decent fire started burning. He wanted it to be warm for the night. He also took his shirt off and left his grieves on the coffee table. He wasn't going to take off his pants, not fully. He was still self conscious about his legs. He'd never pull his pants down past his prosthetic legs anytime soon in front of Yang. It's advised for him to sleep without his prosthetics but he rarely even does that. He wouldn't be caught dead without his legs... he also didn't want her to see even if she probably already knew. Her metal fist connecting to his legs probably gave it away in previous fights.

He walked back over to the bed and was surprised to see that she already had no clothes on. The sight surprised him and Yang grew a little flustered but forced herself to look at him despite her nerves. He was also a little nervous because he was new to this. Her body was perfect, her hips broad and her breasts well endowed. Many women would kill to have a body like Yang's: not too thick, not too thin, just right. The way her golden locks cascaded down her back and on her shoulders added to her looks. Her prosthetic arm looked like a part of her, almost completely natural. Mercury felt like the wind had been knocked out of him. An obvious boner formed in his pants. Yang grew a little impatient even though his gawking was as nerve wracking as it was somewhat flattering. She really just wanted this over with.

"If I'd known stripping would have had this effect on you, I should have just fought you naked." Yang said.

Mercury smirked and walked over to the bed.

"It wouldn't have worked. If we were in a fight right now, I wouldn't bother with this. I'm only staring because I can... although the thought of you fighting naked sounds really hot. You can try it if we ever fight again." He said, sitting on the bed.

Yang silently prayed her team would find her soon but Mercury's hand on her cheek brought her back into focusing at the problem at hand. Mercury was looking at her with a smugness that she wished she could punch. But she restrained her urge to hit him by leaning into his hand slightly, her arms resting at her side. It was better she gave in to him right now than risk her own life. In normal circumstances, she would resist in some way but she couldn't afford to do that. If he holds true to his promise and lets her go after this, she was going to make sure he paid for doing this next time. He rested his forehead against hers, surprising her with this oddly intimate gesture.

"Relax, blondie. It's not like I'll make this all that unpleasant." He said.

"Just... shut up." She said, closing her eyes.

"Alright." He said before claiming her lips with his own.

Yang felt her heart beat wildly from nerves. She was scared but as she felt his lips against hers, she made herself kiss him back. She decided to pretend for the moment that the man taking her into his arms didn't just help cause the fall of Vale, that he didn't help cause the death of Penny, Pyrrah, and thousands of innocent people, that maybe none of that happened. She could have loved him if it wasn't for that... he was cute enough. If only he wasn't a bad guy... She forced herself to just act as if none of that ever happened. She pretended that maybe this was a result of being at a dance and in the heat of the moment, he had brought her home. Her muscles would be sore from dancing instead of fighting. Young, free, and horny love stricken teenagers just having some fun. Yang focused on that thought as she rested her hand on his thigh while they kissed.

Mercury hesitantly put his tongue in her mouth. Yang could tell with how uncertain he felt that he had no experience with this. So she obliged and took the lead, swirling her tongue around his until he got a better idea of what to do. Mercury gently pushed her down onto the bed, his mouth not leaving hers at all. She let out a short, nervous, whine from the back of her throat. Mercury almost forgot that she really did not want to do this. The thought bothered him but he made himself focus on what he was doing and what he wanted out of this. He groped one of her breasts and she groaned into his mouth while he fondled her. Yang hesitantly put her arms around him. Mercury then parted for air before focusing his attention on her neck while Yang laid there, her aching body not able to do much but, in spite of herself, become hot from his actions. She could feel Mercury's excitement prodding her leg as he kissed down her neck. She kept her actual hand on his head while her mechanical one stayed on his back. He moved down to the valley between her breasts and she couldn't help but make some nervous noise that, if she wasn't so nervous and unwilling, would have been pleasured moans. He then smirked as he moved to give her breasts some attention.

He took on of her nipples into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it while squeezing the other. Yang whimpered, her hand now gripping his hair while her mechanical arm moved to grip the bed. Mercury felt accomplished that he could make Yang feel good even if they were enemies. She didn't want to feel this but she was and he was the cause of it. Oh how he loved turning this girl bad right before his own eyes. It was almost sad to think that she was really just doing this because she was too weak to fight him off. He was curious as to how she was in bed at full strength. But, he also liked how he was the only one in power. She was weak and at his mercy underneath him. He removed his mouth from her nipple and started going down her stomach. He hesitated, wondering if he'd be able to use his mouth on her decently enough. Even if she really was at his mercy, he did not like the thought of being horrible. There's no fun in that. So he did what he does in battle: experiment and watch for a reaction

So he payed close attention when he put his mouth over her vulva, thoroughly licking all parts to see what she reacted most strongly to. Yang was shocked that Mercury actually wanted to go down on her. Not every guy likes doing so but evidently, he really wanted to. She squirmed as he investigated her with his mouth and she would groan or make some slight noise whenever he'd hit a sensitive spot. He figured out her clit was especially vulnerable. He learned quickly. Within seconds, he had her moaning and throwing her head against the bed. Mercury was smug all through this as he lapped her juices. He felt so proud of himself for making her a writhing mess within minutes. Finally, Mercury grew tired of just eating her out. He took his mouth away from her and she looked down at him.

"Wha?" She said, confused.

"I think you're ready to go all the way." Mercury said, pulling his pants down just a little above his prosthetic legs.

Yang grew nervous again, especially when she caught sight of his length. Is it really that length or was that just her? She grabbed it hesitantly. Mercury didn't stop her; he already knew she wasn't going to do anything after all that. He inhaled sharply when he felt her grasp him. He thrusted into her hand a little. She let go and kept her hand at her side. Mercury chuckled and move her legs up more. He then positioned himself, the tip of his dick rubbing against her wet entrance. He pushed into her warmth, inhaling sharply as he did so. She was so tight and so wet. It felt like her body was trying to squeeze him. Yang flinched as he went in. So far, it didn't hurt too bad, it just felt like she was getting stretched further than she was used to. It stung a little but not enough to warrant any real complaint.

Mercury knew he could have just slammed into her. He could just hammer her into the mattress until her blood soaked through the mattress pad. But, instead, he opted to take her slowly, relishing how tight she felt. He'd never admit that the real reason was because he really did like Yang. She was literal fire and Mercury loved a feisty woman but right now, she was reduced to a dim ember. He would be lying if he said he had no affection for her. It's just that he was used to cutting off his own feelings. But, as he hovered over her, her lips met his and he felt himself falter. She was mostly trying to give him a sign to keep going and hope that he would fall under her thumb. She didn't think it would work as well as it already was. His heart started beating faster and his strong emotions won out. He thrusted inside of her gently, kissing her with as much affection as he was capable of. He was normally pretty good at keeping his emotions in check but not tonight. He soon felt a strong sense of possession over her. This was his girl. She was his and his alone. If anyone ruined that, he will take care of them himself. There was no way he could kill her now. He fell hard, in a sick twisted way but her plan had worked: he was under her thumb whether she knew it or not. He would always either keep her under his submission or he'll just die by her hand, both of those thoughts were okay with him.

Yang could feel a change in his demeanor as she laid there, her legs wrapped around him loosely because she really didn't know what else to do with them. Mercury was oddly gentle with her despite the circumstances that warranted where they are now. She figured he would have been rough and forceful but, and especially now, it was almost like he did feel something for her. She was thankful he was at least not trying to hurt her anymore than he has. Yang was too tired to even make anymore noise. She felt her energy drain more and more, as if the act of making love to him was sucking the life out of her.

Noticing a lack of movement, Mercury parted his lips from hers and looked at her. She wasn't falling asleep but they both knew that the moment he gets off of her, she was going to be out. Her eyes were closed and she breathed heavily. He moved his lips to her neck and decided it was better that he finished sooner before she passes out underneath him. He increased his speed and went in harder. This jolted Yang awake a little more than she was and she felt herself getting closer to orgasm. She held onto Mercury tighter. She groaned his name once, which was probably going to be the only time she would manage to say anything that night. The fact that she said his name surprised him but it encouraged him that she was actually enjoying herself to some degree even if she obviously would much rather sleep and be as far away from him as possible. He soon felt himself nearing his release and his movement sped up more. Yang groaned and felt herself starting to cum. When he felt her walls throb and clench against his dick, he also came as he grunted against her, his cum and her juices pooling inside of her.

He got off of her and laid next to her, keeping her under one arm, pulling his pants back up as he did. Yang rested, her breathing slowing. The last of her energy had been spent. Mercury floated in the afterglow and, sure enough, Yang fell asleep within seconds. He stared at her, his mind a clutter of thought and conflict. What was he doing? He is supposed to kill her and the rest of her comrades if he encountered them. He internally berated himself and moved his hand up to her neck. He could easily kill her right now. He could even make sure it was quick and painless by snapping her neck while she slept. But, his hand rested over her neck, her pulse beating softly under his hand. He sighed and got up off the bed in frustration. Maybe it was because of the pain of Cinder dying, maybe it was because of Emerald no longer seeming to want much to do with him anymore, or maybe it was the weight of everything that's happened to him but, he couldn't do it... moments ago, he would have had no problems with this but... she was... his. He realized then that he probably always had a crush on her the day he first met her. It's just that he never knew because, until recently, he was good at restraining his emotions. He could easily fight back the urge to ask her to dance or go out, finding it normal to think that about a pretty girl. He had no troubles having sexual fantasies even but at the end of the day, she was just another target to destroy... until now. He always took these emotions and just put them away, shrugging them off as normal emotions that were unnecessary. That's what his dad taught him anyway. Both he and Cinder always said things like 'don't think, obey/just get it over with'. But now, he couldn't help but to think. He looked back at her. She had curled up int a ball to keep warm.

He thought about putting a blanket on her but noticed that she was dirty and bruised... her condition was suddenly bothering him. He normally wouldn't have done anything but, he went into the kitchen and filled up a warm bucket of water and got a rag. He walked back over and pulled her to the edge of the bed, Yang was too tired to even realize what he was doing. He gently cleaned off some spots of dirt and blood. He also cleaned up the excess of their shared fluids leaking from between her legs. Mercury internally berated himself for not using protection or pulling out but he figured Yang probably wouldn't keep a child resulting from this. Besides, it's not like she'd make him pay child support or dump the tyke on him should she decide to keep it. Soon, he was certain she was a little more clean. He then took out a first aid kit and patched up her wounds. She was still too weak to do much but woke up a little bit and saw him cleaning one of her wounds. Normally, she would have a lot of questions but, she couldn't fight off sleep long enough to even ask. Her body had enough. Mercury noticed she opened her eyes briefly but they almost immediately shut. He looked around for anymore obvious cuts and then put the first aid kit away. He even put one of his tank tops over her to give her some cover. He normally wore it to bed but figured she needed it more for the moment. He then got back onto the bed next to her.

He pulled a blanket over both of them. He stared at her as she slept quietly. She almost looked dead already. He ran his hand over her neck just to make sure she still had a pulse. He then moved his hand to her hair and ran his hand over it gently. He remembered Yang hated it if anyone messed with her hair without permission but he couldn't help but touch it. Her hair was soft and it gleamed beautifully. Still cold, she shivered a little and scooted a little closer to Mercury. He smiled and pulled her against himself. Her hair even smelled good still, too... Lavender shampoo from the smell of it. She awoke briefly, looked up at him but thought better of protesting him holding her like this. She relaxed, resting herself on his chest, not wanting to admit that she kind of liked the feeling of his hand running through her hair. She fell back asleep, troubled by the fact that she kind of liked sleeping like this.

 _"I could get used to this."_ he thought.

But the thought pained him. Because there was no way in hell he could. After tonight or until she's able to move again, they will be enemies and unless he wanted to suffer Salem's wrath, he would probably be faced with having to kill her. The thought pained him more than he'd like to admit. Maybe he could convince Salem to let him keep her as a personal pet but he knew Yang would likely rather die than to live like that. He decided he'd figure out some way to allow Yang to live. But before he could think of a realistic idea, he felt his eyes grow heavy and he started to nod off. So he fell asleep with a girl who was his near opposite in his arms.

* * *

 **I think I'll continue this story but still, I think Yang and Mercury are a pair of sort in the show. They are often showed fighting in the biggining scenes, she has gauntlets while he has grieves, she's gold, he's silver, She's, well, Yang and with his last name being black, I think he is yin but instead of naming him that to make it more obvious, he was given the last name Black. Yang is also, in a way, themed after the sun and Mercury is the planet that orbits closest to the sun. I'm not sure if they're just meant to be the perfect enemies or eventually a pair of sort but I noticed these two were equal and opposite kind of... I just hope this doesn't mean Yang will lose her other arm.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bringing in chapter 2**

* * *

Yang awoke next to Mercury. He was still asleep, his breathing shallow. She thought about sneaking out but her body was still sore from being overexerted. But, at least her aura was half replenished in case he changed his mind about sparing her. She tried sitting up but the action really hurt when she did. She tried to stretch but even that hurt. This is what happens when your semblance requires you taking damage in order to activate: more bruises and more muscle stiffness. Neo really did weaken her considerably before Mercury showed up. Yang wished she hadn't have powered down her semblance so soon. He came right after she was done using it. Mercury, noticing Yang was awake, pulled her back next to him, having always been a light sleeper. Yang was startled and grew nervous. What was he going to do? But he simply put a lazy arm over her and pulled her next to him.

"Go back to sleep." He groaned.

"I'm stiff. I need to try loosening up." Yang said, sitting up again.

Mercury let out an annoyed sigh and sat up next to her. He put a hand on her back and could feel several knots. She tried standing up but she yelped and fell backwards, Mercury catching her in his arms.

"Whoa there. Falling for me already?" He asked with his signature smirk.

Yang grew irritated but knew she was in no position to punch that smirk off his face.

"This is not funny, I'm in a lot of pain. Can you please help me or are you just going to keep smirking at me like that?" She asked, annoyed.

"Fine. Just don't try anything or I'll loosen you up my way." He said, helping her up.

He helped her stand. She walked around a little while he supported her. Soon, she could walk somewhat normally but she was probably going to be a little stiff for the next few days. She sat on the couch to rest for a minute. Mercury eyed Yang as she sat there, the dim embers of the fire illuminating some of her body. She was only wearing his tank top, after all. Deciding to get some better lighting, he stoked the fire while she stretched herself a little more. There was electricity in the cabin but Mercury did not feel like turning on the actual lights. Yang stared at him, wondering what he had planned now? Her eyes wandered across his back, more mysterious scars were spread on his back, more so than his arms. What happened to him that could cause this? Her eyes then settled on his butt. She internally chuckled bitterly at herself. She's here against her will and she was checking him out. At least he had a nice butt and she couldn't complain about the rest of him, either. But his scars bothered her. What had this guy in front of her been through to have warranted injuries like that? Still, maybe it was better to focus on something else. She thought about covering up more but then knew there was really no use. Especially if he wanted round 2 soon.

He could feel her eyes on his back. He grew self conscious about the scars but opted not to bring them up and if she asked, would change the subject. He rather not let her know about his past. Not yet anyway. Even if maybe letting her know could garnish some sympathy, he really didn't want that right now. He turned around and looked at her. Yang had opted to stare at the flames behind him. Mercury walked towards her and sat down next to her. She froze as his arm settled around her shoulders. He didn't like how tense she was making herself. This reminded him all too much about how his own dad made him feel some nights. So he pulled her onto his lap.

"Relax, blondie. I'm not going to hurt you." He said, holding her against him.

She relaxed a little in relief but she was still tense. She really just wanted to go back home and sleep in her own bed. She did not want to be here, leaning against an evil guy who has done too many bad things for Yang to tolerate. He ran his arm up her back and decided to try and calm her down. Her tension was bothering him more than he wanted to admit. He decided to try and work out some of the knots in her back with the one hand while sitting on the couch, lost in thought. Why was he doing this? Pretending to be her boyfriend or something? There was no way in hell she'll even remotely enjoy his company. Maybe he was better off letting her go. No, she's still in no shape to move. Maybe he could take her back? No, that would risk too much and anyway... did he really want to give her up so soon? She then leaned against him, her forehead against his cheek. His hand working on her back had calmed her down enough to relax more. He kissed her forehead and rested his chin on top of her head while continuing to think of something to do with her. He decided he'd let her go when she was well enough to move. She can decide when to leave after that. But he wasn't going to let her leave until she was strong enough to fight him off.

Yang was also having her own internal conflict. Mercury is a bad guy, right? So why is he being a lot more... Kind? Granted, she's only here because she offered to lay with him in exchange for her life but you would think that he'd be more forceful and rough. Like maybe he would just opt to let her work out her own knots in her body instead of help her or be even worse and just have his way with her again. But, even when they did fuck, he wasn't rough at all. He was way more affectionate than she expected and even now, as she leaned against him with one of his hands soothing the knots on her back, he even kissed her forehead... almost as if he really did think of her as a girlfriend or something. Yang could almost pretend that they were just a typical teenage couple cuddling on the couch. No... there was no denying it now, Mercury did have a genuine affection for her. She was surprised that she managed to get him to feel something but now that she had his apparent affection... what the hell is she going to do about it? It's not like she could just return his feelings and hope to god she could live happily ever after with him. He's a criminal, a murderer. She can't even feel much for him right now, fearing that at any moment, he could kill her. But now that he does obviously seem to like her, does that mean he'll force her to stay? Does she run or does she stay and hope he'll let her go? Yang decided that in the morning, or whenever she wakes again, she'll run.

Mercury felt his hand grow tired and he snapped out of his own thoughts. Yang sat against him motionless, staring at the fire while lost in her own thoughts. Having a feeling that his time with her was limited and feeling his dick start to harden, he decided to see if he could make the most of his time with her. Yang could feel his excitement, too and despite really wanting to run away, she couldn't help but feel aroused. After all, Mercury wasn't exactly a horrible lay. He put both arms around her and shifted her in his lap, ducking his own head to kiss her neck. She groaned, her neck being a sensitive spot. She had shifted so that she was straddling his lap now. Now that she had had a little more rest, she was more receptive to touch. But then he stopped, thinking better about this. Maybe it was best that he didn't do this with her thinking she had to. She looked at him in surprise.

"Why did you...?" She asked.

Mercury looked back at her. Honestly, the last thing he wanted anymore was to force himself on her. He just couldn't do it anymore.

"What? Did you want me to keep going?" He asked.

Yang felt conflicted now. He was giving her a choice. Should she take the lead and hope it will get more points with him or should she just go back to the bed and sleep? But, something about him was so different than what she was used to. He was genuinely thinking better about actually just having his way with her. Is he getting Lima syndrome? What was going on with him that warranted this? But Yang decided to go back to leaning against him, still tired and not really wanting to move. With her straddling his lap, it was kind of like she was hugging him. He put his arms around her, working out the knots in her back with both hands to try and occupy himself. She was uncomfortably aroused by his previous advances however and the boner against her pubic bone and the hands on her back were not doing her any favors.

"Can you please just finish what you started. I can't sleep like this." Yang said, somewhat embarrassed just for asking.

Mercury was surprised. Did she just consent? Yang was surprised at herself and she tried to reason with herself some logical reason as to why she just did that other than the obvious answer. But she still wouldn't change her mind, she had an itch that needed to be scratched. He looked at her with a smirk as he moved his hands down to her ass and started massaging, a hand on each cheek. Her hands held onto his shoulders and she moaned, burying her head into the crook of his neck. It felt wonderful and it turned her on even more. She already felt herself getting wet as all logical thought left her mind. Mercury started kissing her neck again. His boner was now very prominent and poked against her pubic bone painfully. She shifted herself on his lap to try and move the discomfort only for it to rest against her moist folds. Mercury smirked and pushed his hips up against hers and she let out a gasp. He could feel her soak through his pants.

"Are you really that wet already? If I didn't know any better, I'd say you liked my company." He said, moving his hips up against her for emphasis.

"Shut- ah! Up!" She groaned, grinding her hips against him.

"You're gonna have to make me." He said with a smirk.

Yang glared at him, her eyes red, a thing that usually meant you were going to get a good punch in the face. Mercury thought, at first, that she was going to hit him but instead, she slammed her lips against his, pinning him back against the couch. This startled him as he felt her grind against him more roughly. Her tongue forced its way into his mouth, not that he minded. If he thought he was hard before, he was sure as hell hard now. She was literal fire against him. He was almost afraid to put his arms around her. But he did, he held her as she kept him pinned to the couch. She then parted from him and glared at him lustfully with her red eyes. In spite of himself, Mercury gulped. Yang then reached down and grabbed his pants, scooting back on his lap to get a better look at his length. She pulled it out from his pants and Mercury groaned as he felt her starting to jerk him off with her non mechanical hand. This felt off: she was doing this out of anger and lust but with his dick in her hand, Mercury decided he was better off not saying anything. He felt himself getting dangerously close to cumming.

"Uh! Blondie, I'm not sure- ah! if you want to keep- ngh! That up! I might-" He said, incoherently.

"I have a name. I'm sure you know it." Yang said, going faster.

"Yang! Ugh! I'm going to- ah!" He said, feeling himself reaching the edge.

Yang stopped and Mercury groaned, leaning his head back against the couch. He was frustrated for not being able to cum but he also didn't really want to cum yet. No, he wanted to feel her over his length again when he cums. Yang dropped her anger, figuring that maybe she was better off teasing him. After all, the name of the game was to have him eating from her hand after this.

"Aw, you do remember my name." She said in a joking sweet tone.

"Are you going to tease me or are you going to finish this?" Mercury asked her, leaning his head up to look at her.

At this point, he wasn't going to question her change in demeanor now that he knew his dick might not get ripped off by an angry took the tank top off and scooted up his lap, her wetness rubbing up against his dick.

"I guess I could." She said.

"I knew you'd be a lot more fun like this." He chuckled.

"Yeah well enjoy it while it lasts." She said, positioning herself over him.

Mercury grabbed his dick and slid it inside her, groaning in pleasure. He couldn't think of a better feeling than the hot, wet, walls of her pussy sliding over his dick. Yang groaned as well, feeling herself stretch a little more. She still wasn't too used to having something of his size inside of her. However, it wasn't painful enough to stop her. She moved herself up and down his length, her hands on his shoulders to keep herself balanced. Mercury leaned back against the couch, his breathing heavy, his eyes shut tightly, and his hips moving up to meet hers. Mercury wondered if he had just died and gone to heaven, the feeling of her moving against him sending him into utter bliss. He then looked at her through half lidded eyes. She was enjoying herself, yes, but it pained him to think that she still probably wouldn't want to be here with him. This thought caused him to sit up and wrap his arms around her. The change surprised her but it didn't stop her from moving against him. He rested his forehead against hers before kissing her. Yang kissed back, putting her arms over his shoulders and holding the back of his head with her left hand. She almost forgot they were enemies. Mercury gently groped her breast and Yang let out a small whine in his mouth. He smiled against her lips and then gently started to massage that breast in one hand while grabbing her butt with the other. He soon parted his mouth from hers and focused on kissing her neck while she rocked against him.

He felt himself come close to cumming and he moved against her faster. Yang, however, grinned. She wasn't done playing with him as she went faster. Mercury rested his head in the crook of her neck, thinking that he was going to cum in a few seconds. However, again, right when he was about to, Yang got off of him, her juices splashing out onto his naval. She giggled while Mercury groaned in frustration. She stood in front of him, grinning mischievously. Mercury then smirked and stood up. Yang grinned.

"Oh now you've done it." He said, approaching her.

"Can we finish this on the bed? I'm getting tired." Yang said, walking back towards the bed.

"Get back here." He said, running after her, finding it hard to run with a huge erection.

Yang crawled onto the bed but Mercury, impatient to wait for her to settle down, got onto the bed behind her and suddenly, he was on top of her. He slid himself into her and started fucking her doggy style while she moaned and buried her face into the pillows. Mercury went faster, he could feel himself so close to orgasm. Yang then pulled away from him, making him glare at her but she flipped over and scooted backwards so that she was lying against the pillows.

"I wasn't comfortable." She said, smiling up at him sheepishly.

"Ugh! Let me finish this time! I can't stand it anymore!" Mercury said impatiently.

"Alright, I won't. Come here, big guy." She said, spreading her legs.

He smiled and slid himself back against her, his dick immediately slipping back inside her with ease. She moaned and moved to meet his every thrust. He rested his forehead against hers and then she surprised him by pulling him against her lips. Yang was enjoying this way more than she thought she would. Soon, she felt herself about to cum and Mercury thrusted against her wildly, his own climax starting to peak. He kept his lips against hers as he soon felt himself start to cum. Feeling his hot load shoot inside of her was enough to make Yang start to cum as well. She moaned loudly into his mouth. Mercury didn't pull out of her just yet. He kept kissing her and running his hand up and down her side. Yang, however, needed air and so she was the one to part from him. She gasped for breath while Mercury just continued kissing her neck again. He pulled out of her and laid beside her. He pulled her against his chest and Yang was too tired to protest. He fell asleep happily but Yang grew troubled. She internally berated herself, wondering what the hell was she doing? She's was sleeping with the enemy and that needed to stop but, she also had to rest. So she fell asleep, knowing that the moment she wakes up, she was going to get out of there.

* * *

 **Well that's that for chapter 2.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, Yang attempts to escape. There's no sex in this chapter though.**

* * *

Yang awoke again, Mercury asleep at her side. She quietly got up and moved to put her clothes on, relieved that she was the first to be awake. Her legs were shaky from both fighting and fucking. Mercury stirred, she froze and looked back at him. Luckily, he was only turning over away from her or so she thinks. He was awake the moment he felt her get up. He was waiting for her. She was still obviously stiff and her aura was not completely replenished yet. He worried. Originally, he planned on just acting like he was asleep and waiting for her to leave before just going back to how things regularly were. He'd report back to Salem his findings, maybe even brag to Emerald that he got laid. But, as Yang hobbled around the room to look for her clothes with a stiff gait, Mercury could hear that she was still in no shape to go anywhere... maybe he should have made her sleep last night instead of fuck him a second time.

Yang then gathered the last of her things and walked towards the door. When she opened the door, she hesitated, looking back at Mercury. His back was facing her and she could see more scars on his back. She couldn't help but wonder if maybe he was just misguided. Maybe the scars tell a story about how he got here. Yang then shook her head when she realized she was stalling. She had no time to sympathize and speculate her captor. She could ask all the questions she wants when she gets him in jail. If Mercury didn't move from this hideout, Yang would make sure the police knew its exact location. She then left out the door, closing it behind her as quietly as possible. When it closed, Mercury bolted out of bed and quickly got dressed. He then looked out the window when he was dressed; she was not in sight. He left the cabin cautiously, looking around and making sure she wasn't too close.

He then picked up on her trail, even though she was trying to not leave one. Yang was still Yang, she was still a bit sloppy when it came to covering her tracks. She was obviously running. So Mercury followed her trail, running but not too fast so that she would know she was being followed. He grew a little less worried when he could tell he was getting closer. Any minute now, she will probably come into view. But then he heard a loud crash and a roar. Hearing that, he ran faster, not even thinking much except to go save Yang. In the clearing, he saw that a huge Ursa had found Yang. She was trying to fight it but her movements were slower and more stiff. Mercury knew that there was no way she can fight like this. The Ursa knocked her back and then put a paw over her. Mercury then quickly fired a shot from his boot, directly hitting the back of its head, killing it instantly. Yang got up and tried to run but she yelped and fell over, having pulled one of her leg muscles in the fight. Her aura had already been depleted and she was too weak to even use her semblance.

"You're really in no condition to fight." Mercury said.

"Shut up!" She seethed.

"Well what were you expecting coming out here alone like that?" He asked.

"Pardon me for wanting to escape an enemy." She said, glaring at him with red eyes.

Mercury put his hands up.

"Alright, you make a good point but you aren't doing a very good job at escaping." He said.

"Well now what are you going to do? Gloat and drag me back or kill me?" She asked.

"Hey, I said I'd spare your life so that's what I'm going to do. I didn't think you were going to go suicidal so quickly. Was I really that bad?" He half joked.

"No!" She said, defensively without realizing entirely what she just said no to.

"Well good to know, I'm flattered. But I didn't know you hated yourself that much. I never would have guessed." Mercury chuckled.

Yang grew flustered and frustrated. Mercury walked over to her and offered her a hand up. She took his hand and stood up, putting less weight on the leg she pulled.

"Do you really want to try heading back in this condition? It will probably take two days to get back tops." He said.

"I really rather not go back to your place." She said.

"You need to rest if you want to get back to your friends alive." Mercury told her.

"...Fine. Just please don't try anything." She said.

"No promises." He said.

Yang just glared at him in annoyance and he gave in.

"Fine. I won't do anything... unless you ask for it like you did last night." He said with a smirk, lifting her up in his arms bridal style.

Yang grew flustered.

"You started it! Don't flatter yourself." She said, swatting him.

He then ran back to the cabin with her in his arms. Yang reluctantly held onto him. They got back within a few minutes. Yang hated this: not even a few miles away from this place and she nearly got killed. Mercury sat her on the couch and turned on the lights. Yang leaned back on the couch, letting out a sigh. She really didn't like that she was still stuck with him. But then she started wondering about what he said earlier. About promising he'd spare her life. Mercury was the kind of guy that would normally say "I said I'd spare your life, I didn't say anything about saving it from something else" but he did save her. Not only that, he was letting her rest at his place and, hopefully, isn't trying to get her to fuck anymore. Mercury decided to try and occupy her. So he decided to take out a video game.

"Wanna play?" He asked.

Yang hesitated. Mercury rolled his eyes.

"You can sit there and mope all day if you want. Unless you know a better way to pass the time." He said.

So she took out her scroll and joined the game. He grinned and they both played a two player racing game. Mercury decided to let her win the first round just to bring her spirits up. It worked, she happily cheered.

"Oh I let you win." He said.

"Yeah right!" She said.

"Well in that case, I'll floor you this time, Blondie." He said with his signature smirk.

"Wanna bet?" She asked.

"Alright, loser makes dinner." he said.

"Oh great! If I lose, I get to kill you with my horrible cooking." She joked.

"Then I guess you'll win either way." Mercury said, starting a new game.

"Yay!" Yang said sarcastically.

Mercury, true to his word, ended up winning the game.

"Hey! You totally cheated!" Yang said.

"No, I got skill." Mercury said.

"Best two of three!" Yang said.

Mercury's scroll suddenly started ringing. He quickly powered down the game and went to sit on the bed and motioned for Yang to be quiet. He then answered it. Emerald was on the other end.

"Hey, where are you? I thought you would be back right now." Emerald said.

"One of my legs got damaged by blondie. I'll need a couple days to fix it. I'll be back soon." He said, acting irritated.

"Ugh! You're unbelievable! Did you finish her off at least?" She asked.

"No, she got away." he seethed.

"She was really weak when I left you to finish her! You should have been able to kill her easily!" Emerald said angrily.

"I know! Shut up already! She took me off guard and then she ran off somewhere." He said defensively.

"Mercury, you and I both know damn well we can't afford slip ups like this! It could mean death for both of us if this keeps up!" Emerald said, glaring at the screen.

"I know. It won't happen again." He said.

"It better not. Bye." She said, hanging up.

Mercury closed his scroll and Yang just stared at him. Emerald and him haven't exactly been getting along since Cinder died.

"Death for both of you? Doesn't exactly sound like you're fighting for a good cause." Yang said.

"Yeah well it's all I got." Mercury said.

"What do you mean?" Yang asked.

"I don't feel like bringing up my life's story." He said.

"Well why not?" She asked.

He glared at her with a steely cold gaze but she only met him with her own red eyes, glowing threateningly at him. He let out a sigh, knowing that there was no way in hell he could talk her out of anything else.

"I won't go into detail but my father was Marcus Black. He was a well known assassin. No mission was too dirty for him, he's even had some guys pay him to go off to kill their own children so they no longer would have to pay child support. I never could ask him if he actually did it but I already knew he did. He sure had no problems hurting me." He said.

"So those scars... They were from him?" She asked.

"All of them. He wanted to train me to be just like him: a professional assassin. No injury was too severe to him. The final straw was when I lost my legs in an accident. He forced me to train only a few days later. So... I got angry and we got into a fight. The house got lit on fire and... I killed him." He said.

Yang was stunned into silence.

"Right after I killed him, Cinder asked me to join her. I figured it was better than living on the streets. They already thought I was a delinquent anyway." He said.

"You... couldn't have gotten help?" Yang asked.

Mercury glared off.

"You don't think I haven't tried? My old man was good at acting. If I tried getting help, he would just tell everyone I was a problem child trying toe get attention. If anyone believed me, he'd either pay them off or persuade them by other means. Eventually, it was just not worth the trouble to ask for help. Not to mention we lived in the middle of nowhere. I rarely got the chance to talk to anyone. I didn't even go to school, either. I only know how to fight and kill. I can barely even read." He said.

Yang felt so shocked. She no longer knew what she was supposed to feel about the boy in front of her. He sighed and sat down on the couch to wait for her to get over the shock. Yang just ended up looking out the window, lost in thought. So all his life, Mercury had been abused and on top of that, raised to hate the one who raised him so much so that he killed him? But it sounds like that was Mercury's only escape from that life. But it still feels like he's not telling her everything. What else could this boy be hiding about his past? But Yang decided it was better not to ask. Even so, this guy essentially had no where else to go and nothing else to do with his life.

"I'm sorry about your arm." Mercury said seemingly out of the blue.

"It's not your fault." She said, turning to look at him.

"In a way, it was. You do know that Emerald, Cinder, and I were the ones who caused the fall of beacon in the first place? Hell! We even went the extra mile to make you guys look bad. Pyrrah killing that girl, you punching my knee, that was all part of the plan." Mercury said.

"I already know. But I don't blame you for this. You're not the one I see when I play the scene over in my mind." Yang said.

Mercury looked back at her as she shivered upon remembering the moment. But then, the loss of his legs wasn't exactly forgettable either.

"But, your past still doesn't entirely excuse what you did." She said.

"No, it doesn't." He agreed.

"But, at least I kind of understand why." She said, approaching the couch.

Mercury grew a little nervous as she came up to the back of the couch. He wished she'd hit him or hug him, show some kind of contact or reaction. He couldn't stand this silence. Yang didn't know what to really do. He was the enemy and he nearly killed her effortlessly the day before. Nevertheless, her nurturing side won out and she got onto the couch next to him, putting her hand on his shoulder. He tensed under her touch. She didn't have to try comforting him, she could have even hit him and he would have expected it. Shouldn't she be holding some kind of grudge against him? This kind of compassion was so unfamiliar to him that it made him uncomfortable.

"You know, I wanted the world to burn. Figured my life was already in shambles, it wouldn't make much of a difference anyway. Emerald and I couldn't stand how happy everyone seemed around us. But I guess the real reason why we hated it was because we never really had that." He said, grabbing Yang's hand off of his shoulder.

At first, it looked as if he was going to just push her hand off but instead, he held it. He half expected her to pull her hand away but she didn't, opting to scoot closer to him instead.

"But... how do you recover from a life like that?" Mercury asked.

"It's a choice." She said.

Mercury looked back at her.

"You don't recover from something like that unless you choose to. Sometimes it takes time and there are some things that will never go away entirely. I could have stayed home and moped around about a lot of things but I'm still here. I'm still fighting. Happiness, recovery, it's all up to you whether or not that happens." Yang said.

"Yeah but you at least have a family to fall back on." He said.

"Don't you have any friends? I thought you and Emerald were-" Yang began.

"Emerald and I have mostly been just work mates. That's not to say she and I aren't friends but I don't know if we could really depend on each other enough if things go to hell. She was closer to Cinder than I was so I'm not sure if she thinks fighting with Salem is worth it or not. And Cinder well, looking back now, I don't think she ever cared about us but she was kind of like a mother figure to us. Although, I guess it was always a sham. All the same, they were really all I have." He said.

Yang hesitated before deciding talking.

"I guess having a family sure as hell helps. I mean, the main reason why I decided to get better was so that I could help my sister. The whole reason why I'm alive is because I need to get back to her." Yang said.

"She must mean a lot to you." Mercury said.

"Of course she does! I've been looking out for her since she was a baby. I remember Summer always told me it was my job to look out for her whenever she was gone. But when she died, our dad took it badly. He went out a lot on missions. I did all I could for Ruby because I always felt like it was my job to look after her. We've always been best friends. I remember staying up all night reading stories to her until we both passed out. She really loved books. I never liked reading for very long but it made her happy." Yang said, smiling at the old memories.

"Why do it even if you didn't like it?" Mercury asked.

"Because I loved seeing her happy more than I hated reading." Yang said.

Mercury really couldn't relate to what she was saying much. He never had anyone like that. He didn't know what happened to his mother, it had always just been him and his father. Yang wondered if it was possible to sway Mercury to her side. So she decided to try. She couldn't just let him go back to a cause that he didn't even seem to like. Besides, after what he had been through, it wasn't fair to just let him make his own life worse.

"You could have had us. We could have been friends at Beacon." She said.

"I'm not exactly a social butterfly." Mercury said.

"It's not that hard. You were able to get along with Emerald." Yang said.

"That's because we had to. She'd try to bribe me just to shut me up." He said.

"Oh... Well... why not tell someone something about yourself?" Yang asked.

"That's a great idea! I can go and tell people how I work for Salem, an evil witch who controls grimm, and how I helped bring Beacon down! If that doesn't get em', I can always talk about how my dad used to beat me and train me or even how I lost my legs! I'm going to be the most popular guy in the world!" Mercury said sarcastically.

"Uh... um, okay... Well, at least you're not boring but I wouldn't exactly say for the right reasons." Yang said.

"Hah! Face it, Goldie, I'm a lost cause." He chuckled.

"No, you just really need to get another life. One that doesn't have any of that stuff." She said.

"What do you suppose I should do?" he asked.

"Come back with me." Yang said.

Mercury was surprised at what she said.

"What are you saying?" He asked.

"I want you to join us. Please. Wouldn't it be better than helping Salem destroy the world?" She asked.

Mercury looked down at her hand in his. Yesterday, he would have laughed in her face but, as he looked down at her hand, he was surprised to find himself even contemplating saying yes. Suddenly, she took her hand out of his and hugged him. For him, it was as if time stood still, and his heart rate accelerated as the sudden action took him off guard. At first he thought his feelings were just a general lust but now, he knew what was going on. In that moment, he wanted nothing more than to agree, to take her hand and run off with her to go back to her friends. He could be a powerful asset, too, especially since he knew all kinds of things. Maybe with him at their side, they could have a chance. But he knew better than to think that just going to their side could bring down Salem. It would be a minor setback and not only that, betraying Salem would paint a big target onto himself and probably Yang if she's associated with his betrayal. He felt his heart wrench in his chest as he realized something: he couldn't do it. If he went back with her, it would mean a faster and more painful death for both of them.

"Please. After all the things you went through, you don't deserve that kind of life." She said, burying her face in his chest.

Hearing this, he felt himself start to break. Maybe if he did go back with her, he could maybe forget for a moment that there was chaos around him. Maybe he could finally have friends for once and just be happy... and he would have Yang there with him. He wrapped his arms around her and decided that he'd figure something out but, there was no way he could do it anytime soon. He let out a waning sigh.

"I wish I could. But I can't or else it would mean an even faster death for both of us. Especially if the reason for my betrayal is pinned on you. As punishment, Salem will probably kill you first and then me. Right now, the best thing for both of us is to go back to where we're supposed to go. I can only promise you this: if I ever encounter you or Ruby, I won't hurt either of you. I will hold back on everyone else but I can't make it obvious." He said.

"And if you're faced with killing one of us?" Yang asked.

"Well... then I'm dead." He said.

"Where's the sense in that? You face certain death either way." Yang said.

"I will figure something out. Until then, just go back to your friends without me." He said.

"But why?" She asked.

"Because I'd rather you lived a little longer without me than for me to go back with you only for you to be killed within days." Mercury said.

"How do you know that would happen?" Yang asked.

"I already know what happens to traitors, Goldie. We were made very aware of that after we met Salem." he said.

Yang felt a tear roll down her cheek. He really didn't have much of a choice or at least, in his mind. Yang knew then and there she couldn't convince him but what really struck a cord with her was that he was worried about her. He cared. So she stayed there, her arms around him still. He then laid on the couch, pulling her next to him. She buried her face in his chest, she couldn't help but cry for him. He needed to be saved, he needed better than this but, there was no way she could help.

"I'll take you back to everyone in two days. Hopefully you'll be in better shape." Mercury said.

She nodded.

"I'll figure something out. I just won't be able to do anything any time soon. But I will try to find a way out." Mercury said.

"And if you do?" Yang asked.

"I'll probably find my way back to you if I'm not dead by then." he said.

"How will you know where to look?" Yang asked.

"I may have snuck your scroll number onto mine." He said with a smirk.

"You creep." She laughed, swatting him.

"You know you love me." He joked.

"Yeah in your dreams." Yang said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, Goldie, you break my heart." Mercury said, feigning hurt.

"Good." She said with a smile, laying on his chest.

He affectionately leaned his forehead against hers. Yang blushed slightly at this action but didn't reject the gesture. To think, all it took was begging for her life within an inch of her life, two rounds of sex, and she already had him wanting to switch sides. Not entirely something to be proud of but Yang did feel some smugness for suckering him to her side despite being a bit disturbed over the situation that warranted how they got here in the first place. But, she still worried about him now that they were... friends? No... Fuck buddies?... that didn't fit either but they weren't exactly in a romantic relationship. For the moment, she will let things go the way they were. But, in the event that Mercury does finally get back to her somehow, she knew she was going to have to have a serious discussion with him about their relationship to each other.

* * *

 **That's it for this chapter. Sorry for the lack of fapping material but I promise some for later. After all, the next chapter is going to be the last day they have loitering around in the cabin together. Something has to pass the time.**


End file.
